In general, there has been an increased use of surveillance cameras and related systems. Not only has the extent of surveillance systems increased in traditional venues such as banks, the use of surveillance cameras has become more widespread throughout society. Most commercial entities, and many homeowners, employ some form of surveillance system for both external and internal monitoring.